Verde & Rojo
by Marieene
Summary: Esa situación ya no daba para más, no podía seguir soportando tocar a esa persona sin amarla, lamer su cuerpo sin sufrir no ser correspondido, y desear cada vez más esos labios imposibles de alcanzar… Ya no podía soportar tener ese cuerpo pero no tener el amor de esa persona. Lo amaba, como no debía…pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, siempre lo había querido… Mako x Rin *Yaoi*


**Capitulo Único**

El continuo pitido de su alarma cumplió su cometido, despertarlo. Se removió entre las sabanas y los brazos de alguien que lo tenia sujeto con fuerza. Estiró una mano para coger el celular que reposaba sobre una mesa pequeña junto a la cama. Inmediatamente corroboró la hora y apagó el infernal ruido. Ya eran las 5:30hs, ya era tiempo de irse. Fuera de la seguridad de aquella habitación y de aquella casa, todavía estaba oscuro, así que debía vestirse e irse a su propia casa antes de que amaneciera por completo…_como siempre hacia_. Dejó el celular ya apagado donde anteriormente estaba y giró su cabeza hacia la persona que estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente a su lado. Sus cabellos rojizos se desparramaban con gracia y hermosura por la almohada y por su pecho, provocándole una leve sensación de cosquilleo. Cada vez le costaba mas hacer aquello…cada vez tardaba más en levantarse, porque amaba observar ese rostro juvenil y, así dormido, angelical de su acompañante. Podía pasar horas deleitándose con esas pestañas largas y tupidas, o con esos labios rojizos y finos. En el fondo anhelaba tanto perder besarlos, perder tocarlos con sus propios labios, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía cumplir su deseo.

Estaba prohibido besar…estaba prohibido _enamorarse_…

Pero para él ya era tarde, estaba más que completamente perdido por aquel joven, enamorado como nunca lo había echo. Lo quería, lo deseaba y aunque tenía su cuerpo, le era imposible tener su corazón.

Suspiró angustiado mientras con delicadeza apartaba un mechoncito de la cara de su compañero. Se lo veía tan relajado y sereno, completamente ingenuo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque sabia con perfección que si le confesaba lo que sentía, aquella relación que habían formado se perdería por completo y ya no solo no tendría su amor, sino que perdería su compañía también. Y eso, no lo soportaría. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tapándose el rostro con ella. Su corazón estaba sufriendo, su alma gritaba que estando junto a ese muchacho sufriría cada vez mas, ¿debía apartarse? ¿Alejarse por completo? No podía, no quería…pero tal vez de esa forma dejaría de dolerle tanto el corazón. Tal vez de esa forma podría olvidarlo…Lo dudaba… Confesarse no era una opción, pero seguir a su lado lo estaba matando lentamente…

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

No podía amarlo, pero lo amaba. No quería perderlo, pero tenerlo era desgarrador. Debía dejarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

El tiempo pasaba, con suavidad se fue apartando del cuerpo ajeno, con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarlo. Pero esos brazos fuertes que lo habían abrasado toda la noche, volvieron a aferrarse a su cuerpo con ímpetu.

- Rin, debo irme… -Le susurró sobre el oído al durmiente sonriendo con cariño, a lo que éste resopló entre sueño y poco a poco su agarre perdió fuerza. Con un gruñido desconforme, se giró dándole la espala y se enrolló con las sabanas. –Que descanses. –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de su compañero de alcoba. Este se removió un poco y siguió soñando. Se vistió con agilidad y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes volver la mirada hacia atrás y observar por largos segundos aquella cabellera roja y la silueta que se delineaba por las sabanas blancas. Suspiró con una mirada triste. Había tomado una resolución muy importante para su corazón y para su salud mental, pues sufrir por amor no era algo bueno. Sus labios se curvaron con angustia y sus ojos verdes se cerraron. –Adiós, Rin. –Se despidió con un nudo en la garganta y salió de aquella habitación, y antes de salir de aquella casa, depositó una llave en la mesa de la recepción donde Rin podría verla enseguida. Ya no la necesitaría, después de todo ya no tenia pensado volver. –Gracias, Rin, pero ya no…- Susurró a la soledad mirando por ultima vez la llave y luego salió, esta vez sin mirar atrás.

Acababa de tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida…

Caminó pensando en nada…o en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Pero nada importaba ya. Miró el cielo que con cada minuto que pasaba, mas celeste se ponía y sus ojos se humedecieron repentinamente. Demoró mas de lo que se esperaba en llegar a su propia casa. ¿Tan despacio había caminado? No le importó, entró en silenció y se encerró en su cuarto. Allí, en la seguridad de su habitación se desplomó en la cama, se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada y se permitió derramar esas lágrimas que tanto había retenido. Lloró y lloró hasta quedar dormido, porque después de todo ya no podría estar cerca de la persona a la que más amaba, ya no.

Más de dos semanas habían pasado. Que tortura había sido evitar a su pelirrojo amigo, que tentado se había sentido al recibir sus mensajes y no asistir a sus encuentros. Que dolor. Al fin en su casa, sus pequeños hermanos lo recibieron con abrazos y sonrisas. Los chiquillos se abalanzaron sobre él y le dieron la cálida bienvenida que siempre le daban. Los levantó como pudo y los abraso.

Luego de la cena y de un relajante baño, ya en su cuarto mientras se quitaba la camisa su celular sonó. Era un mensaje y sabia perfectamente de quien era, ese día se cumplía tres semanas desde que no respondía ni asistía a los encuentros con Rin. Lo ignoró con dificultad y terminó de vestirse. Pronto un nuevo mensaje acudió a su celular. ¿Rin de nuevo? Cada vez era más insistente. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, además, no podía vivir sin volver a revisar su celular. Así que lo tomó y abrió la bandeja de entrada y allí estaban... en ese momento un nuevo mensaje ingresó y sonrió con felicidad, pero a la vez con completa angustia. Leyó los masajes, el primero era muy similar al que le mandaba cada semana: _"Hoy en mi casa" _El segundo: _"¡Maldita sea, si me vas a evitar, al menos dime por qué!_" y el tercero era un mensaje en blanco. Los borró y tiró el celular sobre su cama. Así era mejor, sin contestar, sin dar razones. ¿Verdad? Suspiró y quedó cabizbajo en medio de su habitación, hasta que un nuevo sonido lo hizo saltar en su lugar, rápidamente agarró el celular y sus manos temblaron al ver el nombre de quien lo estaba llamando. Apartó la mirada y espero que parara y luego de unos segundos, el aparato se calló.

- No puedo…-Se dijo en voz alta, apretando el móvil. –No debo…- Aquella situación comenzaba a lastimarlo mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. Apagó las luces y se dispuso a acostarse, no tenia ganas de hacer nada y estaba cansado, así que solo dormiría…Ya era algo tarde, sus padres y hermanos ya estarían durmiendo. Pero entonces, su celular volvía a sonar…otra llamada… Entre sus manos temblorosas el aparato iluminaba su rostro y el nombre de Rin no dejaba de aparecer en la pantalla. Se dejó caer al suelo cuando ya no se escuchó la musiquita, y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared. Se abrasó las piernas y oculto su angustiado rostro. –Detente Rin, no me hagas esto. No vuelvas a llamar, porque sino…yo…-Las lágrimas acudieron y bañaron sus mejillas. Sus verdes ojos eran humedecidos con agua salada. ¿Dónde había quedado su sonrisa? Hacia tres semanas que no podía sonreír como siempre lo hacia. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nuevamente aquella melodía… ¡ya no podía mas! Lo agarró y atendió la llamada. -¿Rin? –Cuestionó sabiendo perfectamente que era él, y su voz sonó temblorosa al pronunciar su nombre.

_- Al fin me atiendes… -_El castaño quedó en silencio ¿Porqué había atendido? ¿Ahora que le diría? Escuchó como del otro lado de la línea su interlocutor suspiró con fuerza. _-¿Acaso no piensas decir nada_? –Y nuevamente se quedó en silencio, derramando lágrimas de dolor. _-¿Estas llorando?_ – ¡Demonios!, se había dado cuenta. Y es que le fue imposible no sollozar. –_Makoto… _-Se notaba preocupado. -_¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Y te prometo que no te molestaré mas…solo… ¿puedes salir afuera? Estoy en la entrada de tu casa… _-El castaño quedó estupefacto por un segundo ¿Rin estaba afuera? –_No me iré hasta hablar cara a cara contigo_. –Y luego de decir eso con determinación, colgó. Makoto quedó aturdido, pero inmediatamente reaccionó y no pudo evitar salir disparado hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa…quería verlo, deseaba abrasarlo.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba la persona de la que se había enamorado tontamente, de pie y en ese momento mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No lo soportó más y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo abrazó y lloró. No le importó nada en ese momento, solo quería sentir el calor de ese cuerpo y el aroma de ese cabello. Sus lágrimas mojaban el hombro de su amigo como si de cascadas se tratasen. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su llanto cesó cuando los fuertes brazos de Rin lo rodearon con intensidad, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Makoto… -El de cabellos rojos, al notar que el otro había detenido su llanto lo apartó con lentitud y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de éste. -¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó, acariciando la piel mojada. Con su pulgar apartó todo rastro de lágrimas. -¿Es por mi? –Volvió a cuestionar observando como aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban con sorpresa. Las mejillas de Makoto estaban aun húmedas y enrojecidas, se veía adorable.

- Yo…lo siento, Rin… -Consiguió articular, bajando la mirada para concentrarse en el suelo.

- ¿Y de que se supone que te disculpas? –Dijo algo enfadado cruzando los brazos. No lo entendía. Suspiró viendo la triste mirada de su amigo y chasqueando la lengua agarró de la cintura al castaño y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. –Me enfadaba mucho cada vez que no repondrías mis mensajes. –Los ojos verdes se humedecieron. –Y cada noche que pasaba sólo sin ti, me era imposible dormir pensando que tal vez ya no querías acostarse conmigo. Me consumían los celos. ¿Y si habías encontrado a alguien mejor?...- Rin escondió su rostro en el pecho del mas alto por apenas unos centímetros. – También me preocupé. No solo no respondías los mensajes sino que tampoco contestabas mis llamados. No sabia que hacer…así que por eso vine. Quería verte. – Ambos se quedaron inmóviles en la entrada de la casa Tachibana. Hacia algo de frio y una pequeña ráfaga hizo que los cuerpos se unieran aun mas, dándose calor mutuamente. Sus corazones latieron con fuerza…

Makoto cerró los ojos y sintió el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Rin. Estaba tana emocionado por todo lo que había escuchado…Alejó unos centímetros su rostro y observó el de su amigo. Se notaba algo avergonzado. Sonrió y con confianza sujetó de la barbilla al más bajo, haciendo que ambas miradas se unieran. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia y cuando sintió el rose con los labios rojos de Rin, su cuerpo se estremeció…ya no podía detenerse, debía hacerlo…lo deseaba tanto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer el último movimiento, una de las manos de Rin lo sujetó por la nuca y de un pequeño empujón hizo que sus labios chocaran con cariño y anhelo.

Un beso. El primero. Muchos más le siguieron a ese. Las manos de Rin subieron y se abrasaron al cuello, enredando sus dedos largos con las suaves hebras castañas. Makoto abrasaba con tanta fuerza el cuerpo de Rin, que éste creería que lo partiría en dos, pero aun así sus labios ya no se separaron de los del otro. El frio ya no les importo, y por el contrario, un ardiente calor comenzaba a invadirlos por completo.

- Entremos… -Susurró Makoto en la boca del otro.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. –Entraron raudos, y cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño con algo de apresurada urgencia. En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, el cuerpo de Rin se le pegó y sus labios lo comenzaron a besar con deseo. La luz se encontraba apagada, pero aun se podían ver con precisión. Cayeron a la cama sin separarse un centímetro y con algo de desesperación comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, desparramándolas por el suelo. En tan solo un par de parpadeos ambos cuerpos quedaron al desnudo. Arrodillados sobre la cama, se observaron, mirándose con admiración y lujuria. Una de las manos de Rin se elevó y con suavidad tocó los músculos del pecho del castaño.

- Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. –Susurró y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de su amigo. – Y no solo tu cuerpo es perfecto. TÚ eres perfecto. – Makoto lo miró con una pequeña y clara sonrisa. Tomó entre las suyas la mano de Rin y la llevó a sus labios para besarlas.

- Rin… -Se acercó y besó los labios del pelirrojo. Se separó y peinó los cabellos de su compañero. – Yo… -No quería arruinar el momento confesando sus egoístas sentimientos, pero no podía guardárselos más tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rin se abalanzó y lo abrasó.

- Me di cuanta de algo…Todas aquellas noches que pasé sin tu compañía… sin tus caricias. Siempre te tuve, pero no lo comprendí hasta que me hiciste falta… - Apoyó su frente contra la opuesta. –Nuestra relación era sexual y nada más. Yo creía que eso era lo que quería, que no necesitaba nada más. Pero comprendí en estos días que… -Sus manos agarraron el rostro del castaño con cariño sin perder el contacto entre sus frentes. –Te amo, Makoto. No quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu corazón… Quiero todo de ti. –Fue entonces que beso aquellos rojos labios del castaño con un profundo amor. Makoto, con la primera impresión de sorpresa, correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, con ojos humedecidos y una profunda felicidad en su corazón. –Te amo. –Consiguió repetir entre beso y beso. Al separarse unos centímetros, Rin pudo contemplar la bella sonrisa del castaño.

- ¡Rin! –Makoto lo abrazó completamente emocionado y ambos terminaron acostados en la cama. El castaño sobre Rin. Los besos continuaron, ahora acompañados de caricias y manos traviesas que recorrían cada rincón de piel opuesta. Sus cuerpos se enredaban a la perfección. Con una picara sonrisa, Rin se separó y recorriendo con una de sus manos el cuerpo de Makoto se volvió a acostar, pero del lado opuesto. Quedando en la posición sexual del 69. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como la lengua del castaño lamia su miembro, y soltando un suspiro de placer comenzó a hacer lo mismo, lamiendo y chupando el ya despierto pene de Makoto.

Ambos ahogaban sus gemidos sobre la entrepierna del otro, suspirando y lamiendo, sus bocas eran llenadas por el placer y por el miembro caliente y palpitante del opuesto. Sus cabezas subían y bajaban en una perfecta síncrona, envueltos en un manto oscuro y placentero.

- mmmhhn –Sus respiraciones se sincronizaban al igual que los sonidos guturales que escapaban de ambas gargantas. En un momento Makoto estiró la cabeza hacia atrás – ahhh Rin… -El aludido sonrió y metió el dedo, que muy descaradamente se había colado entre las blancas nalgas del castaño, completamente en aquella estrecha entrada. Mientras por un lado le daba sexo oral, por el otro uno de sus dedos se movía expertamente en su interior. – ahhh… -A Makoto cada vez le costaba mas concentrarse en lo que hacia, pues las oleadas de placer nublaban su mente. Pero con audacia, se metió tres dedos en su boca y los humedeció completamente. Con la misma picardía de Rin, escurrió uno de sus dedos y sin previo aviso lo metió de una sola vez al interior apretado del pelirrojo. Éste soltó un fuerte gemido, derramando un pequeño hilo de saliva por su mentón. Se penetraban y se masturbaban al mismo tiempo. Todo era demasiado delicioso. Y antes de Makoto reaccionara, con rapidez, Rin se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del castaño, entre sus piernas listo para penetrarlo. Y no lo pensó dos veces, con moderación, ni fuerte ni despacio, empujó su miembro al interior pequeño pero ya preparado de Makoto.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! –El miembro de Rin rozaba aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba, robándole sin permiso gemidos fuertes y suspiros ahogados. Su respiración se aceleraba con cada penetración que recibía, lo enloquecía y le quitaba el aliento. El ritmo aumentaba, y si ya con el sexo oral Rin se había sentido cerca del orgasmo, ahora en el interior de Makoto creía que en cualquier momento terminaría. Agarrando los muslos con algo de fuerza, comenzó a penetrar al castaño con más brusquedad.

- ohhh Makoto… -Escuchando su nombre en aquel tono y sintiendo como Rin estaba a su limite, el castaño se incorporó y besando los labios del pelirrojo, se separó. Ante la sorpresa de Rin, el castaño lo agarró de la cintura y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus caderas. Sonriendo de costado y entendiendo lo que Makoto quería, Rin se levantó un par de centímetros agarrando el miembro de su amigo para guiarlo a su propia entrada y una vez bien posicionado el pene del castaño, se sentó con delicadeza, penetrándose hasta que todo el miembro de Makoto estuviese dentro. – mmhnn. –Rin se mordió el labio cuando las caderas de Makoto comenzaron a moverse. Agarrándolo por los costados, el cuerpo del castaño se movía de tal forma, excitándolo y dándole un placer incomparable.

El sudor resbalaba por ambos cuerpos, perlándolos y salándolos. El movimiento comenzó a tornarse frenético. Y fuer en ese momento, cuando Makoto cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el orgasmo cuando Rin apartó el miembro del castaño. Ante esto Makoto sonrió. Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos se pusieron frente a frente, sentados y mezclando sus piernas de tal forma que sus miembros se rozaran. Con una mano Makoto agarró ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos. Sin poder creer lo bien que se sentía al hacerlo. Una de las manos de Rin se unió y el movimiento aumentó.

Tras unos segundo, ambos tiraron sus cabezas hacia atrás con los ojos bien cerrados, y tras unos espasmos que acudían a todo su cuerpo, ambos eyacularon, desparramando su semen en manos y vientres. Uniendo sus gemidos en uno solo. Con calma, se observaron intentando recuperar el aliento. Ante la mirada verde, Rin levantó aquella mano que se había ensuciado del líquido blanco de ambos y con sensualidad lamió uno de sus dedos. Makoto extendió los brazos y abrazó el cuerpo sudado de su amante, para besarlo con pación, sintiendo el sabor de sus sémenes mezclados en lo labios del pelirrojo.

- Creo que este fue el mejor sexo que hemos tenido. –Comentó Rin acostándose en la cama, cansado. Makoto sonrió e imitó a su amigo, acostándose y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Sus piernas se entrelazando y sus brazos abrasaron el cuerpo opuesto. –Siempre he querido besarte. –Y diciendo esto depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño.

- Rin. –El de ojos verdes sonrió y se durmió en los brazos del otro, completamente feliz. El pelirrojo se quedó largo rato observando la perfección en las facciones de su amante y en la tranquila respiración de éste. Tantas veces habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero por fin, esa había sido la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. –Te amo. –Y besó los cabellos castaños sabiendo que el otro no lo escucharía. Se acomodó y se durmió.

Ya no existirían mensajes de textos sin sentimientos y de encuentros secretos y fugases. Ahora estaba permitido besar…y AMAR.


End file.
